digimon adventure 02 version
by ronaldepg
Summary: tk ha estado 3 años en francias despues de los acontecimiento de digimon adventure pero ha regresad a Japon pero no sabe que vivira otra aventura fanfic con dos parejas


**soy ronaldepg le vengo a contar una historia que habla sobre digimon 02**

* * *

tk se habia mudado a francia hace 3 años pero regreso a japon hace dos semanas no habia visitado ni a su hermano

(casa de los KAMIYA)

kari:mama me voy

:ya hija

* * *

kari iba caminando cuando se tropieza con un chico

kari:auch!

¿?:lo siento

kari:no perdoname tu

?¿?:gracias nos vemos

* * *

kari llego a la escuela y se encontro con davis

davis:buenos dias kari

kari:...

davis:kari buenos dias

kari:...

davis:kari te noto distraida que te paso

kari:no nada solo que tropeze con alguien

davis:que era chico o chica

kari:chico por que preguntas?

davis:no por nada

se sentaron cada uno en su asiento

profesor:buenos dias hoy vamos a tener un alumno nuevo en la clase entre por favor

¿?:hola mucho gusto mi nombre es tk takaishi

profesor:sientate al lado de kamiya

tk:hola mucho gusto

kari:si estas mas alto

tk:pues tu te has puesto muy guapa

kari(sonrojada):gracias

tk:perdoname los de esta mañana

kari:no te preocupes

davis se moria de celos viendo como hikari hablaba con tk

el profesor siguio con su clase terminaron las clase y kari con tk fueron a guardar sus cosas

aparecio davis furioso

davis:oye que te pasa con hikari

tk:con kari no nada solo somos muy amigos

kari:tk los mejores amigos

davis pensaba por que tk le habia llamado a hikari,kari por que solo tai se lo puede decir

davis:no me importa

entro yolei

yolei:tu eres kari kamiya

kari asintio

yolei:conoce a un tal tai kamiya

kari:es mi vamos

kari corrio a la sala de ordenadores con tk y davis y yolei iban atras tk y kari se encontraton con izzi

kari:izzi mi hermano esta en problemas

izzi entrando y prendiendo una computadora dijo:si me lo envio a mi computadora personal tambien pero se le acabo la bateria

era mas facil venir a qui

kari:la puerta esta abierta

izzi:si!

tk:bien

kari:pues yo me voy ahora

kari desaparecio

davis:yo quiero entrar

tk:no puedes davis

de repente tres luces aparecieron uno le fue a davis otro a cody y yolei(cody habia llegado a llamar a yolei para ir a su casa)

yolei:que es esto?

cody:parece un celular

davis:con esto puedo ir al digimundo

izzi:si

tk:yo me voy

tk tambien

izzi:que van hacer los tres

desaparecio

cody:yo tambien voy

yolei: y yo

desaparecieron y de repente aparecio sora

sora:izzi que paso no me digas que fueron al digimundo

izzi:si quieres ir?

sora:pues claro

los dos desaparecieron

* * *

todos habia caido tk se levanto primero y dijo:ya llegamos

tk vio a kari que estaba todavia tirada en el piso

tk:kari dame tu mano

tk ayuda a levantar a kari

kari:gracias

davis:esto es el digimundo

cody:guau mi ropa ha cambiado

yolei:y ahora donde vamos?

izzi:vamos donde venga la señal de los digivices

sora:guau este es mi digimundo

kari:no ha cambiado nada verdad

tk:la ultima vez que estuve aqui fue impresionante que nos quitaron el poder de nuestro emblema se acuerdan

sora:es verdad

izzi:la fuerza de los emblema podia regresar el digimundo a la normalidad

kari:si

todos iban caminando y se encuentra con tai agumon,tentomon,gatomon,biyomon, y patamon

tk:patamon como has estado

kari:gatomon!

gatomon:kari!

davis,cody,yolei:guau esos son digimons

todos:si jaja

tai:asi que por que estan ellos aqui

davis:tengo un digivice

tai:es diferente a los nuestro

los tres nuevo digivices empiezan a parpadear

biyomon:tal vez sean por eso

agumon:si

tentomon: vamos seguidnos

encuentran una piramide maya y entran y se encuentran con 3 objetos

sora:que es eso?

izzi:parecen digihuevos

tai:mirad tiene nuestros emblemas

sora:es verdad

los 3 lo intentan recoger pero no lo pueden y piensan

sora: yolei levanta esto por favos

yolei:quien yo? esta bien

tai:davis intenta cogerlo

davis:si tai

izzi:vamos cody cogelo

cody:si insistes

los tres se acercaron y pudieron levantar su digivice y aparecieron tres columnas de luz y aparecieon tres digimon hawkmon,armadillomon y veemon

veemon:te estaba esperando

davis:quien a mi

veemon:si como te llamas?

davis:yo me llamo davis

hawkmon:hola me llamo hawkmon

yolei:si mucho gusto

cody:tu te llamas armadillomon

armadillomon:si pero si quieres dime dillo(es por que me canso escribir tremendo nombre )

cody: esta bien

hubo una gran explosion aparecio un humano

?¿:quien oza meterse a mi jardin

todos:quien eres tu?

:soy el emperador de los digimon(a este le voy a poner E.D ASI)

veemon:davis luchemos

davis:si

hawkmon:yolei!

yolei:no quiero

sora:yolei lucha por favor no lo vas a matar los vas ayudar

yolei:entonces lo hare

dillo:cody luchemon

cody:si es para ayudar si

todos salieron y se encontraron con 3 digimon drimongemon,unimon,monocromon

hawkmon:los tres griten digievoluciona

los tres: si! digievoluciona!

veemon armodigivoluciona en flamedramon el valor en llamas

armadillomon armodigivoluciona en digmon el conocimiento profundo

hawkmon armodigivoluciona en halsemon las alas del amor

todos:guau digivolucionaron

flamedramon luchaba con monocrhomon

digmon con drimogemon

y halsemon con unimon

gatomon:peguenle al cinturon negro que tienen

los tre digimon : si!

flamedramon:ariete de fuego

halsemon: alas de la tempestad

digmon: taladro de oro

los tres digimons fueron liberados

todos regresaron al mundo real

todos:auch

davis:adios nos vemos ;se iva con su digimon demiveemon

yolei y cody: adios!

tai: nos vemos kari vamonos

kari:ya voy tengo que hablar algo con tk

tai:vale izzi sora vamonos

los dos:si

tk se quedo a solas con kari

tk:que quieres hablar kari

kari:tk nosotro no podemos ayudar y no se me siento rara

tk:yo tambien me siento pero veras que todos se arregla vas a ver

kari:gracias tk nos vemos

tk:te acompaño

kari:gracias

llegaron al departamento tk se despidio con un beso en la mejilla a kari

tk:adios

kari(sonrojada):adios!

y entro a su departamento

* * *

que pasa con kari?

que pasara en el otro capitulo?


End file.
